


A Child's Tears

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GakuTsumu Baby OC, Gakutsumu, I tried to balance everyone, Papa Gaku crying, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sousuke is nice just kinda tsundere lol, Stories 3 and 4 can attest, Tsubumi, i usually write with Takanashi Papa so lets give Yaotome Papa a spotlight, i7 event stories too i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: How can there be a Tuxedo Mask without his Sailor Moon? How can there be a Sailor Moon without the other Sailors?
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. I Hate You, Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiramochis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/gifts), [AwkwardPlatypus13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This was supposedly a drabble only but my head is GakuTsumu all over its corners so…OTL And this was saved in my USB, not on my phone so GG T____T
> 
> But the hardest part of this story is…thinking of a GakuTsumu Baby OC’s name LOL so yeah T_T
> 
> Anyway! This is inspired by AwkwardPlatypus13’s PARK TIME TOGETHER (which is my most fave married GakuTsumu with a baby fanfic <3 ) and Kiramochis’ Lacuna (though it’s the original one, there’s a new story from a Hoshi Meguri AU c: also the Welcome to the World Little One and Wrapped Around A Little Finger, both stories with GakuTsumu kids and they’re siblings >w< )

“I won’t do it.”

Gaku’s voice was as firm as his attitude in the situation.

“When I say you’ll do it, you’ll do it.”

And so was Sousuke’s. Like father, like son. In fact, they were wearing the same types of clothes: black collared long sleeves and white pants.

It has been many years after TRIGGER returned to Yaotome Productions and successfully made their big comeback. Various projects and concerts overflowed their schedules, switching among acting, hosting, and performing. Ten reconciled with his biological family, in which Riku was the happiest when he finally came back to their home. Ryuu was able to aid his father in his financial matters and has been more comfortable about his identity in public. But among the three members, it was only Gaku whose life has completely changed.

He has been married to Tsumugi for six years now. Protecting what they have while maintaining his career was a very challenging time of his life: diving into a relationship with their rival’s manager and at the same time, digging his own grave with her very overprotective father, Otoharu. But his tremendous love for the respectable lady knows no boundaries. And how grateful he is that she loves him as much as he does. They might be too young for a married life (22 and 26 when they wedded each other), but for these two who really value family, that’s just it.

They were happily living with their five-year-old daughter Tsubumi. The very exact replica of her mother – from looks to personalities until their love for bunnies. To be honest, the only thing that she inherited from Gaku was definitely his surname, apart from their love for Tsumugi. Unknown to her, her fondness of magical characters was the root cause of her father and grandfather’s argument. For two weeks.

“Gaku, this is just a live stage show. If it’s only Ten or Ryuu who is in the cast, then we don’t have a problem. But it’s TRIGGER that they want. The three of you,” Anesagi explained on behalf of her boss.

“Then tell them that I declined the role.”

“We told them that two weeks ago but,” Ryuu sighed. “They said it’s not that easy to find a replacement for you, Gaku.”

“They can get someone from Re:Vale or IDOLiSH7. Maybe ZOOL too. Or just have an audition.”

“Easier said than done,” Ten butted in. “They have their own projects. And our fans will be disappointed if we’re not complete.”

Gaku scoffed. “You and your ‘for the fans’ again.”

“Coming from you and your ‘for my family’ guy,” Ten jeered as he arched a brow at him.

“Like you’re not someone who also –” Gaku was cut off by his father.

“Gaku, if you can’t think like an adult, then act like a father.” 

“That’s why I said no to this project,” his voice was getting more irritated. “You never acted like a father to me but can’t you be a grandfather for once?” Gaku spitted out as his brows further slanted.

“Tch. How about making your wife act the good mother now?” The older Yaotome retaliated, throwing sharp looks at the blond lady in a white blouse and blue knee-length skirt.

It didn’t take Gaku a second to charge toward him. “Watch your damn mouth, old man!”

“D-Dear…! Calm down…” Tsumugi grabbed his wrist immediately, gradually pulling him back to sit beside her. Aware of the inconsistent line of relationship he had with his father, she insisted to tag along with her husband. 

“You’re really like your mother,” Sousuke grumbled, standing from his seat and ready to exit his office room.

“And I’ll never be a father like you,” Gaku asserted with burning eyes, ready to fan more flames between them.

Sousuke flinched a bit. It may be true that he wasn’t the best dad and neither did he express his affection nor did he let him feel that he was a precious part of his life, but that didn’t mean that he was just someone who was one-half responsible for Gaku’s existence. He was still a father in his own ways. Or so he believed.

“You ungrateful brat,” he rumbled as he walked past the couple. “I never wished to have a son like you–”

The next thing Sousuke knew was his son was grabbing him by the collar.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of IDOLiSH7 were having fun babysitting their manager and senior’s daughter while they were waiting for them at the lobby of the Yaotome Productions. Iori was making her wear her Usamimi Friends-printed shoes while Yamato was securing her Robby Rabbit pink bag on his lap. Mitsuki was finishing her twin ponytails at the right side while Tamaki was lazily opening her King Pudding. While she was sitting on Sogo’s lap, she was watching Magic Cocona with Nagi. Until Riku pointed at his wristwatch.

“Tsubumi-chan! It’s finally 1:30 p.m.!” the red head excitedly announced.

“Really?” Her eyes twinkled. “Uncle Sougo, can I go to Mama and Papa now?” She asked, lifting her head at the white head.

“Ah! If Tsubumi-chan will go to Manager, I’ll just eat her King Pudding!” Tamaki enthusiastically volunteered.

“Just a few more seconds, Tsubumi-chan! I’ll just fix your hair ties!” Mitsuki gestured to Yamato, who effortlessly handled him a bunny oval comb from her bag.

“Oh! Tsubumi-chan, just 2 more minutes!” Nagi pointed at his phone screen to catch her attention again.

“Uwah! Kokona-chan is so powerful!” Tsubumi exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, imitating the female character’s movements.

“KOKONA BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Both Nagi and Tsubumi squealed in unison. Among the IDOLiSH7 members, she was spending the most time with the ultimate Magic Kokona fan. And it’s no wonder to Gaku and Tsumugi when their daughter somehow developed an interest in the same anime series.

After a while, Mitsuki handed him back the comb and he zipped her bag. Yamato then rose from his seat and stretched a bit. “Ahhh…! Iori, are you done?” 

“I am,” Iori briefly answered. “Tsubumi-chan, don’t run around too much, okay?”

“Eh? I am not Uncle Riku though!” She wondered with a rising intonation.

“Iori-san doesn’t want you tripping, that’s all,” Sougo enlightened her as he gently assisted her to stand on the ground.

“But is it really alright to barge in to Yaotome-san’s office?” Riku, just like his fellow members, was aware of what’s happening right now between the two Yaotomes.

“Mama and Papa said they’ll come back after 15 minutes…,” she softly murmured. “It’s 1 hour and 5 minutes now…”

Yamato chortled. Wasn’t she just like a young professional? “Ah. So sharp. You’re really Manager’s daughter.”

“I’m worried though. Aren’t Manager and Yaotome-san taking longer than usual?” Iori raised his concern. He wasn’t concerned about them leaving Tsubumi in their care, but it wasn’t the first time that the couple visited the Yaotome Productions because of the same reason. And his analysis of the situation went on.

“Tsubumi-chan!!! I’m recharged now!!!” Tamaki declared after eating a total of 15 King Puddings.

“Tamaki-kun! Don’t yell like that!” Sougo reminded him before he bowed to the people whose attention was drawn to them.

Tamaki ignored Sougo and went to crouch in front of the little girl, offering his back. “We can go to Manager and Yaotome-senpai faster!”

“I think we should just let her walk,” Mitsuki suggested. He then whispered to the light blue head, “You know, the President doesn’t like it when she’s wearing skirts but no leggings…”

It was Nagi’s turn to whisper to Mitsuki. “But she’s wearing long socks like my Kokona!”

“But Yaotome Junior is more protective than the President,” Yamato, who was between Mitsuki and Nagi, whispered to his unit co-members.

Riku noticed the little girl’s stillness amidst the small commotion among his co-members. Taking advantage of it, he took Tsubumi’s hand and slipped away. As they waited for the elevator to reach the topmost floor, they sang her favorite MEZZO song “Dear Butterfly” with her singing Sougo’s lines and Tamaki’s by Riku.

Ding.

“Tsubumi-chan, let’s go!” Riku matched his pace with her small steps as she hummed happily on their way to her grandfather’s office.

When he was about to knock the door, she tugged his blue pants. “Uncle Riku! I’ll knock!”

“Okay!”

She already knocked heaps of times but there was neither a response nor someone who opened the door. So, Riku decided to enter. Unfortunately, the room being soundproof was a bad thing for both the people inside and outside it.

“Mama! Papa!” Tsubumi squealed as soon as the door opened. But the sight was not really good for her eyes.

Inside the room were the two silver-haired man, both grabbing each other by the collar. Tsumugi was holding her husband’s arm while Anesagi was caught in between the two men, trying to separate them. Ryuu was stopping the older one’s clenched fist from landing to his own son. 

Wait? Where’s Riku’s brother? Oh, he’s just looking for a pair of scissors at the president’s drawer, just in case he needed to poke its tip to either of the two men’s butt to make a ceasefire.

“Mama…? Papa…? Grandpa…?” Tsubumi tilted her head in confusion.

Tsumugi quickly unlatched her arm from Gaku’s and went to her. “T-T-T-Tsubumi! What are you doing here!?”

“What are you doing, Mama?”

“Umm…We’re…,” Tsumugi couldn’t find the words to describe the situation.

“Ah! We’re doing a Magic Kokona scene! Haha!” Ryuu swiftly answered as he released Sousuke’s wrist from his grip.

“Y-Yeah, you know, your Uncle Nagi told us about the new episode yesterday haha…!” Gaku also backed down and composed himself, glaring for one last time at his father.

“But the new episode is today…” Tsubumi mumbled, getting more confused.

“That’s because Nagi-san has free coins to watch the new episodes haha!” Anesagi grabbed her phone from her pocket and showed to her the early access notification.

“Oh…!” Fortunately, Tsubumi bought it. Actually, it was a different site. Not for the anime episodes but for the webtoon version of the Magic Kokona.

“Right! Isn’t your favorite move…,” Gaku inched away from his initial position, “KOKONA BLAST!!!” He suddenly extended his arm toward his father’s face, leaving Sousuke stiff on his shoulders.

Tsubumi clapped in awe at the accuracy of her father’s enactment. “Haha! Papa is so cool!”

When Tsubumi scampered her way to Gaku, Ten put back the scissors and approached his brother, standing beside him. “Riku, what are you two doing here?”

“Ten-nii, is there an update?” 

The ivory head sighed. “The same story. Both of them are hard-headed.”

But Anesagi’s sigh was deeper, forcing her back to slump in stress. “Runs in the genes. What do I do now with the production team?”

Tsumugi also heaved a sigh. “I’m very sorry, Anesagi-san. I’ll try to talk to Tsubumi again…”

“No need,” Gaku interrupted. He was carrying their daughter in his arms. “I won’t play Tuxedo Mask and that’s final. Let’s go now, Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi turned around to bow her head to her father-in-law.

“Hmph,” Sousuke grunted, fixing his collar. He knew where his son was coming from, but he hoped that he would also consider the dynamics of business.

Gaku thought that he was already saved once he put an end to the discussion. Suddenly a news flashed on the wide TV screen inside the office.

_Yaotome Gaku, new Tuxedo Mask in the upcoming remake of Sailor Moon: The Stage Play!”_

"Huh?” Everyone voiced out. 

Except for the little Tsumugi in Gaku’s arms. Because she spoke something that Gaku never imagined he’d be hearing from his beloved daughter.

“I hate you, Papa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda excited for the next chapter because even if I have the ending already, I know my brain cells won't let me write in a straight direction *cries*
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Grandpa Loves You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO WRITE BUT okay maybe Yaotome Papa’s New Year’s resolution after listening to TRIGGER’s Treasure was something related to being a pillow lol
> 
> I'm putting too much effort on...the descriptions that I give up lol, sorry I'm just really better off to be a dialogue author (≖͞_≖̥)

Gaku flinched at their daughter’s spiky words. He heard it loud and clear. It’s resonating inside his head. “T-Tsubumi…”

Not long after, Tsubumi started mewling in balls of tears. Tsumugi was perturbed by how sharp her wailing was but she shook her head to clear her thoughts, hoping she could lighten the atmosphere. Her husband was in utter shock; their daughter was in complete distress, and everyone’s just tongue-tied. “Tsubumi! Come to Mama!” She stretched her arms for her mini me to dive into.

“Mama…! Papa lied to me…! Papa lied…!” Tsubumi whined as she willingly went to her mother’s arms. That caused more grief for her father whose eyes were still not recovering from astonishment. 

Tsumugi glanced her astounded husband a sad look while she rubbed the weeping child’s back, rocking her gently. “Tsubumi…Your Papa didn’t–”

“I hate Papa!” Tsubumi shouted. 

Tsumugi felt more disconcerted. “T-T-Tsubumi!” She cupped the child’s face, wiping her tears. “Don’t say that…Your Papa loves you and me very much.”

Gaku tried to collect himself. Despite the glistening eyes he’s trying to control, he forced himself to smile and approach his daughter. “Tsubumi, come here–”

“No…!” Tsubumi turned her head away from him, burying it on her mother’s neck.

He didn’t withdraw his arms and the smile on his face. “Come on, Tsubumi. Let Papa–”

“I don’t want to…Papa is a liar…Papa broke his promise…I hate Papa...”

Everyone was dumbfounded. Not only with how the little girl could hurt the man so much with her short yet powerful words but with how the man began showing his pain. In tears. Gaku’s watery eyes let out more liquid as if he’s hurrying to fill a hundred liter of tears with Tsubumi.

Anesagi pursed her lips and covered her mouth with her handkerchief. She’s known Gaku for more than a decade but she’s never seen him that feeble. Ryuu clenched his fist on his chest, absorbing the inconsolable tension. He had quarrels with his siblings before which resulted to a heavy heart, but for Gaku, that’s definitely more painful as a father. Between the twins, it’s Riku who could relate to Tsubumi’s side. Her innocence was not yet prepared to be smashed by the real world. As for Ten, he could feel the burden of his team member. There are times when an idol has no choice but to disregard his own feelings.

When Ten noticed that Riku was shedding tears, he began patting his back. “Riku…”

Riku flashed him a melancholic smile. “It’s painful…Right, Ten-nii?”

Ten would like to respond more than the pensive look in his own face when he also noticed their president and his staggering expression. Sousuke’s enlarged eyes never left the other three who were sharing his last name.

Tsumugi didn’t know who she would console first. Her crying daughter or her crying husband? A few seconds later, she noticed that Tsubumi has grown silent. The child probably drifted to sleep. “G-Gaku-kun…Let’s go home for now…,” she suggested in a mellow tone.

Gaku also took note of the hushed child. He took a sniff and wiped his eyes. “Yeah.”

She gave him a relieved smile. “Do you want to carry Tsubumi?”

“She’ll probably wake up.” He draped an arm around her lower back. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“But the news…,” Tsumugi unhappily reminded. “What will we do about it…?”

He was leading her to exit the office. “Let that damn old man handle it.”

As if the moment for drama has ended, Sousuke opened his mouth to speak. “Gaku.”

“Don’t fucking talk to me.”

Those were the younger Yaotome’s last words before he closed the door shut. 

When they left, Anesagi freaked out. “OH MY GOD!!! PRESIDENT!!! WHAT DO WE DO!!!???” She had every right to panic.

Ryuu slid his fingers through his hair. “Why did they announce it when we haven’t officially accepted it…”

Ten sighed. “It’s because the President is showing too much enthusiasm in the project. Anyway, I’m out of this family drama. Riku, let’s go.”

“Huh? Uhh, okay…!” Riku followed his brother’s footsteps.

“Where are you going? We’re not yet done in the meeting,” Sousuke’s voice was as serious as ever.

“Gaku is our leader,” Ten flatly said before going outside the office with Riku.

“Tch. How about you, Ryuu?” Sousuke faced the last of TRIGGER. 

“I’m sorry but…” Ryuu exhaled and maintained a firm posture. “Ten is right. Gaku is our leader. We’ll follow him wherever he leads us.”

* * *

For a week, Gaku ignored all the calls and interviews about his role in the stage play. He also canceled his other official works such as recordings and photoshoots despite Tsumugi pleading him not to since that would be an inconvenience to Anesagi and the staff members. She knew the trouble of rescheduling. However, she was a witness of how he strongly declined the project just because their daughter wished for him to reject the role. They didn’t know why Tsubumi was against it since she’s an avid fan of magical girls and anime but parents like Gaku and Tsumugi could never say no to their child.

Anesagi often called Tsumugi to negotiate with her. As always, she’d sacrifice her limited edition makeups and branded cosmetic products in exchange of something. However, it’s not because the TRIGGER’s manager wanted Tsumugi to convince Gaku to accept the role ~~though that would be favorable because she’s been drowning herself in the endless calls and questions from the media~~ but for the younger Yaotome to attend a meeting with them and the production team to reach a point of intersection. Unfortunately, Gaku was always with her when they were talking over the phone and she had no choice but to decline Anesagi on behalf of her husband.

As for Gaku, he did his best to get Tsubumi to talk to him but the little girl would remain quiet whenever he’s around. She’s not also responding to his greetings and would avoid eye contact with him. He personally cooked her favorite tempura soba and packed her lunchboxes. He was also the one to drive her to her nursery school and fetch her. Even at night, he’d stay with her to read her bedtime stories. Sadly, nothing ever happened. Tsubumi seemed to have a press button once she felt her father’s presence. She didn’t act hostile toward Tsumugi but the very opposite. 

If anything, Gaku discovered that Tsubumi has inherited the Yaotome’s hard-headedness.

“Gaku-kun?” Tsumugi called upon coming out from the bathroom to change into her white nightgown.

“Ah. Tsumugi,” he responded. He has already changed his clothes into his gray nightwear so he’s just lying on the bed. Silently shedding tears.

She walked toward their bed but didn’t join him yet. “You can’t cancel your work tomorrow…It’s Mr. Shimooka’s show.”

He pressed his head against her lower chest. “I know…”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “How are you and Tsubumi?”

He brushed his face against her silk dress. “This is harder than being rejected twice.”

Tsumugi giggled not to make fun of him when she turned him down twice as both Yaotome and Yamamura Gaku but to at least ease the depressed man’s mood. “Gaku-kun is a very loving papa. You’re doing everything for our daughter.”

The silver head draped his arms around her waist when he raised his head to look at her. “I want to kill, you know. They made Tsubumi cry.” 

Her hands left his shoulders and were formed into fists. “And I want to settle this because they made my husband cry too!” Her tone was playful. 

“Uhh, wait.” He threw her an incredulous look. “Tsumugi. Don’t tell me.”

She returned it with a glad expression as she ran her fingers through his disheveled curly hair. “If you won’t go to their meetings, then let’s make them come to our home!”

Gaku grimaced at her. “Tsumugi. You’re acting like my old man…”

She lightly patted his cheeks. “They’ll be here after your guesting. Don’t worry about me and father-in-law!”

He put his hands above hers, joining her in patting his cheeks repeatedly. “This makes me more worried.”

She planted a kiss on his forehead. “It’s going to be fine! Trust me!”

He sighed. “Fine.” He gave her a quick light kiss before pulling her gently into the bed with him. “Can we sleep now?”

“Mhmm!” She hummed merrily, positioning herself in his arms. “Good night, Gaku-kun. I love you.”

He brushed her bangs with his fingers and kissed her forehead. “I love you too, Tsumugi.”

With the hope that things will fall into place, the couple called it a night.

* * *

“Mama? What is Grandpa doing here?” Tsubumi asked as she pointed at Sousuke, crossing his arms while sitting on the red couch at the living room. He arrived an hour earlier than the agreed time. Ten and Ryuu were still taping with Gaku for Mr. Shimooka’s show while Anesagi dropped by a salon.

Sousuke requested Tsumugi not to tell Gaku that he’d have a conversation with his granddaughter alone because he knew that his ill-tempered son would storm his way out from wherever he is just to prevent that from happening, especially now.

“Grandpa will talk to you!” Tsumugi chirped at the child who’s gripping on her blue long skirt. “Mama will be at the kitchen, okay? Have fun with your Grandpa!”

“Okay Mama!” Tsubumi waved at her mother.

“Good morning, Tsubumi,” Sousuke greeted as gentle as his voice could.

She grinned at him and merrily leapt on her way toward the couch. “Good morning, Grandpa!” 

For a millisecond, Sousuke smiled at the sight of his jolly grandchild. 

“Grandpa, why will you talk to me?” Tsubumi questioned as soon as she sat beside him.

“Because your stubborn Papa doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Why doesn’t Papa want to talk with Grandpa?”

“Why doesn’t Tsubumi want to talk with her childish Papa?”

“Because Papa lied to me…”

“Does Tsubumi think her hot-headed Papa will lie to her?”

“…No…”

“Does Tsubumi think her immature Papa will break his promise to her?”

“…No too…”

“Then the reason why Tsubumi doesn’t want to talk to her beloved Papa is because you’re hurt.”

“I’m hurt…?” Tsubumi tilted her head.

“Yes. You love your Papa that’s why it hurts here.” Sousuke pointed at his chest.

Which the child mimicked. “Does Grandpa’s heart also hurt?”

His eyes magnified at the sudden counter of his own statement. But if this was his first and last chance to be honest about his feelings, he’d gladly open up with his grandchild. “Of course. Because I love your Papa too.”

“But Papa and Grandpa are always fighting…,” her voice faded like the smile on her face. 

“A parent’s love is something. Remember that, Tsubumi,” Sousuke managed to say with a straight face. 

“Grandpa…,” she called as she shifted her gaze on her lap. “Did Papa accept the role?”

“Half-yes and no.”

“Huh…?” Her eyes were back on him.

“I know that your Papa is a fan of Tuxedo Mask. He used to imitate him when he’s younger. So I accepted the offer on behalf of him. But when I informed him about it, he declined.”

“Grandpa said yes for Papa…?”

“I thought your Papa would say yes. But Grandpa is wrong. I should have asked instead of relying on my memory.”

“Oh…” Tsubumi was enlightened. “Grandpa remembers what Papa likes hahaha!”

Sousuke wanted to scowl but he still possessed a soft heart for his grandchild. “Yes.”

“Papa loves soba!”

“Yes.”

“Papa loves strawberries!”

“Yes.”

“Papa loves driving!”

“Yes.”

“Papa loves Mama!”

“Yes.”

“Papa hates custard!”

“Yes.”

“Papa hates Grandpa!”

“…Yes.”

“I said I hate Papa…”

“…Yes–,” Sousuke stopped at the sight of her crying granddaughter. “T-Tsubumi?”

“I’m a bad daughter…I hurt Papa…,” she sniveled.

He was not used in handling such child emergency. His body remained stiff like his voice. “Tsubumi. Stop crying. Grandpa is the root cause of the problem. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Grandpa…” And so she did try, although she was having a few series of hiccups. 

Sousuke put out a blue hanky from his pants pocket and exerted his utmost effort to dry her slightly wet cheeks. Maybe, Gaku’s right. If he couldn’t be a good father, he could at least become a nice grandfather.

“Grandpa will do anything so Tsubumi will stop crying and become happy again.”

Tsubumi’s face started to brighten. “Really?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

“Grandpa will do anything?”

“Yes,” he paused to form a short curve in his lips. “Because Grandpa loves you.”

With that line Sousuke might never say again in front of anyone but his grandchild, Tsubumi was back to being the blissful angel she is. “Papa is cool like Tuxedo Mask!”

“Yes.” Of course. TRIGGER emits the cool and sexy image.

“Papa is handsome like Tuxedo Mask!”

“Yes.” No argument.

“Mama is blond like Sailor Moon!”

“…Yes.” It’s not the same yellow but it’s still yellow.

“Mama loves bunnies like Sailor Moon!”

“…Yes?” Maybe but wasn’t Sailor Moon’s sidekick a cat while his daughter-in-law’s was Kinako rabbit something?

“Papa is married to Mama like Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion!”

“…Yes…” Whatever to Sailor Moon’s and Tuxedo Mask’s names.

“Can Grandpa make Mama Sailor Moon?”

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always prolong it *screams like ah-ah-ah from In The Meantime* ༼ಢ_ಢ༽
> 
> I’m writing the last chapter so yeah good luck to me 
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	3. Special Love, Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ LONG TIME NO UPDATEEEE
> 
> I hope everyone is all and well...Please stay safe from the virus Q.Q
> 
> I wanted to finish this one first before the other short AU. After that, I'll post new stories but yeah, I wonder when I can update the rest...T^T

"Tsumugi, I'm home," Gaku announced upon opening the door.

"Pardon our intrusion!" Ryuu voiced with full of delight despite the perishables he's carrying.

"You should have said something that will announce my and Ryuu's presence," Ten jibed at the head of the house.

Instead of reaching the doorknob to close the door, Gaku's senses chose to frown at him. "You don't expect me to say 'we're home' when this is not your house in the first place."

"Can't you think of anything cooler to say than that? So mundane for Japan's number 1 for eight years. You're throwing sexy lines on screen but lame greetings for your wife," the ivory head slurred as he removed his shoes.

"Now! Now! Don't fight! We're not yet even closing the door...," Ryuu pacified as he pushed the doorknob.

"Whatever. I'll justー"

Tsumugi's shriek echoed throughout the entrance. "G-Gaku-kun...!"

The husband completely forgot about his mini dust-up with their center and sauntered toward her, kissing her cheek. "You're as lovely as how you were in our wedding. What a beautiful home it is to return to with a very beautiful wife as you."

That had Ten's eyes rolling in the deep, partially wanting to throw the last of his shoe to their corny leader. Ryuu's ears were victims too, acquiring secondhand embarrassment. How he wished he's not as red as some of the fresh fruits he's carrying. 

Tsumugi's hands automatically gave Gaku an obstacle to witness the sudden change of the color of her face. They have been married for several years but she still couldn't get used with her husband's silliness. "T-T-Thank you..."

Before another set of flowery words slip out from him, she continued, "I suppose Gaku-kun is one of the reasons why I'm like this. Taking care of me wholeheartedly, it just makes me happy..."

The mixture of her meek voice and shyness was too much for him to absorb. He slipped an arm around her slim waist, leaning for a sweet moment.

Unfortunately, the kind of sweetness his lips were craving for was not the sweetness Ten's appetite always searches on donuts. "Excuse me. I'll go to the toilet. I feel like I need to kill some germs on my body."

Tsumugi yanked her head in surprise, almost hitting her husband's chin. "E-E-E-E-E-Eh!?"

Ryuu grabbed the opportunity to flee from the unusual manner of house welcoming. "Ah...Hahahahaha! P-Please d-don't m-mind u-us!"

The lady of the household didn't notice the existence of the other TRIGGER members since their location was blocked by Gaku's body. Or maybe, her focus was solely on him. "S-Sorry! If I knew..."

"Just pretend Ten and I are not here hahahahaha!" The Okinawan insisted after collecting himself while making his way to the kitchen. Preparing a fruit salad might distract him. ~~It might also give more time for Gaku and Tsumugi to spend some time alone even if they can be lovey-dovey anyway anytime they want later since it's their home.~~

Once gone, Gaku softly pinched his still blushing wife's cheek. "Where's my 'welcome home'?" 

"Ah!" Tsumugi went back to reality. "Welcome home, Gaku-kun! I didn't know you'd return early..."

He noticed the lack of excitement on her fading voice. "You sound rather disappointed. Aren't you glad I'm home early?"

She immediately shook her head. "I-It's not like that!"

"Seems like it's not only our daughter who doesn't want me, huh...Am I that unwanted?"

To stop him from further sulking, she patted his cheeks the same way she does when she's waking him up. "Look who's being cute when pouting!"

He formed bubbles on his pale cheeks. "That's not a joke though."

Which she replied with her mirthful voice. "I'm not joking too!" 

His mood lightened as he leaned forward, inviting her to tiptoe so they could perform the act of simple fluff.

"Oh. Excuse me. You're not yet done," Ten sardonically expressed in a monotone.

Both of the couple almost bumped their foreheads. Gaku turned his head to throw spikes at the younger man. "Why don't you just go back to the toilet and check if there are still remaining germs on your body?" It was the second time they were interrupted.

"For the record, soaps and liquid hand wash can only kill 99.99% of germs," he scathed. 

"If you use both, that makes it 199.98%."

"Impressive math ability but poor logic skill."

"You being OC is way unfortunate."

"Since when did being conscious of cleanliness become not beneficial to humankind?"

"Are you even human?"

"Better to be not human than to be an idiot like you."

The match bell rang. "How dare you call me an idiot in my houseー"

Tsumugi held her husband's arms, calming him down. "G-Gaku-kun! Keep it down!" 

"But he started it!" The silver-head pointed at Ten like a boy who was asked who punched him.

The ivory head just shrugged his shoulders. "All I wanted is to go to the living room."

"Living room...," she murmured. 

He started walking toward the direction where the couple were standing. "Ryuu is probably cutting the fruits already so I'll just wait there."

"Living...W-Wait!" Tsumugi released herself from Gaku's hold and blocked Ten from taking another footstep near the living room. "P-Please wait at the kitchen instead!"

"Huh?" He quizzically voiced. 

Gaku smirked. "Didn't know being too clean makes you deaf."

"...I feel bad for Takanashi-san marrying such a wimpy kid."

"Move your ass now."

"But we'll all eat at the living room anyway so what's the point of wasting my energy to go there?"

Tsumugi nervously laughed to quickly set up a barrier. "Ahahaha...! I think I forgot to clean some mess there..."

"Oh? Then let me help you clean it," Gaku offered innocently and went to where Tsumugi and Ten were.

"Ahhhh! Hahahaha! J-Just wait in the kitchen too, Gaku-kun!" She began pushing the two on their backs.

Gaku let her shove him away but he couldn't help to ask, "Uhh, you sure? Did Kokona poop somewhere?"

"Your pet rabbit is not trained? Sad. Lacks discipline like someone here," Ten snickered.

"Just what are youー"

"Ah! The president is here too!" 

Out of the blue, Ryuu revealed the mess Tsumugi was trying to hide when he was on his way to the living room to place a tray of 4 bowls with the fruit salad he had prepared.

"What?" Gaku's voice grew gruff. For Ten, it was not surprising because he caught a glimpse of the older Yaotome already when he went to the toilet. Knowing the rash actions their leader would definitely do, Ryuu took a few steps behind and returned the tray to the kitchen.

Shock was all over her face. "E-E-Eh...? When did Tsunashi-san come out from the kitchen...!?" Which was replaced by a disturbed look. "Uwah! Wait! No..."

Gaku had already reached the entrance of the living room even before Tsumugi could catch up with his stride. From there, they both could see how peacefully their daughter was sleeping on the lap of her grandfather, eyes also closed relaxedly.

"Ha," Gaku flatly vocalized in contrast with the wave not only of his brows but also the waves inside his chest. "Damn old man."

Tsumugi clung into his arm. "Gaku-kun...Sorry...I just want toー"

"No need to be sorry. You mentioned this last night, right?" His attention didn't leave what's several meters in front of him. "This is...just the first time I feel jealous of my old man."

Ten and Ryuu, who has just come back, were also caught by the one in a trillion chance of such thing to happen and to witness. They silently stood behind the couple. All Ten wanted ~~apart from bullying their leader and watch him whine like a bull that can't hit the red coat~~ was to eat the sweet apples, strawberries, and cherries in milk. All Ryuu wanted ~~other than watching the national swimming cup with his two friends because the event was being held in his hometown~~ was to show off his father's harvests and the new dessert recipe he learned from his siblings.

After an angel dropped by for a few seconds, Gaku broke the stillness. "I..."

"You better pick up your daughter because my legs are numb," Sousuke commanded.

"What the...," the son paused as if giving his face muscle the time to form a frown. "You're awake?"

The father slowly opened his eyes. "Are you blind or just mono-lid?"

His sharp tongue was ready to lock horns with the purple eyes staring at him. "I'm not fucking mono-lid."

"Watch your tongue. You don't want your daughter to develop bad habits."

"She's sleeping so she's not hearing me."

"So it's fine to do wrongdoings when nobody is watching?"

"Speak for your damn self. Now, get out of here."

"If you want me out," Sousuke stopped to fix his glasses. "Get your daughter off me."

Another match bell rang. Seemed like Gaku has lost the second round too.

Tsumugi grasped her husband's arm firmly. "C-Calm down...Tsubumi might wake up..."

"Isn't it better if it's your wife who gets Tsubumi?" Ten suggested. Serenely. The Yaotome angel resembled his twin angel whenever he accidentally slept on the sofa, replaying childhood videos of them.

"But if Tsubumi is able to sleep on the president, maybe it's alright for him to move her?" Ryuu recommended out of consideration to the grandfather who's more or less caring for his granddaughter too.

However, Sousuke refused. "No. This child keeps on going back to my lap whenever I made her sleep on the sofa."

"Oh...! I'm sorry about that...It's a habit of hers...," Tsumugi apologized. "When she sleeps on someone, she doesn't want to be away from that person...I don't know how she senses it though hahaha..."

"Good thing this girl doesn't cry out loud unlike the one I know of who has the same habit."

With that fact, everyone stared at Gaku. 

"I don't remember such thing," a blushing Gaku defended.

"Of course. How would you recall when you're sleeping? Stupid."

While Ryuu was still trying to picture a toddler Gaku, Ten was already suppressing his laughter. Tsumugi maintained a natural disposition but deep inside her, she's already planning to ask her mother-in-law for stories. Gaku only grunted under his breath. 

"Besides, my angelic grandchild has been calling out for you," Sousuke stated with visible feelings.

And they were just dumbfounded. Most especially Gaku. Since when did Tsubumi softened his old man's walls?

"Hmph. How long are you going to be a stone there?" Sousuke questioned, directed to his son.

"I wish until your legs become a stone," Gaku responded before detaching his arm from his wife. He ambled forward. When he was just one step away from the sofa, he crouched on the carpeted floor and extended his arms to get his daughter.

He was successful. Until the girl groaned. 

"Pa...pa?" 

Tsubumi's half-lidded eyes were met by a pair of enlarged light blue eyes. But before he could utter something, Sousuke took the frontline.

"Yes, that's your Papa."

"...Oh...?" 

Gaku tried to paste a curve on his lips. "Hello there, my little angel."

She rubbed her eyes lazily. "Papa is here..."

"Yes. It's your nap time, right? Papa will move you to your bedroom," his voice was extremely tranquil.

"Papa...," she called. He thought it was already a go signal but unexpectedly, her lips quivered. "P-P-Pa...p-pa..."

"T-Tsubumi...? Why are you crying?"

The need to intervene was evident. Sousuke tapped his granddaughter's shoulder and gave her a meaningful look.

The girl remembered her conversation with her grandfather about crying. "I'm...I'm not crying..."

"T-Then what's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you hurt somewhere? Did a mosquito bite you? You're not wearing socks so you must have been cold. Do you want Papa to call a doctor? Mama and Papa have a health insurance for you so just say if an ambulance is needed, okay?"

Ten was alarmed by the illogical sequence of his rationality. "Is his brain in his tongue or in his foot?"

Scratching his nape, Ryuu just chuckled. "Ahahaha...Maybe we'll understand when we're also daddies someday!"

By the time Gaku was done with his series of queries, Tsumugi went to them. She rested her hands above the man's shoulders. "Tsubumi, Grandpa has to go so Papa will get you. Is it alright?"

"Mama...," she mumbled before looking back at her father. "Papa..."

Her parents were only flashing her a smile. And she returned it with a gesture.

"Yes, Papa...It hurts..."

Gaku frantically roamed his eyes to observe their daughter. "W-Where!?" 

"Here."

With her index finger, way littler than anyone else's who's in the room, she pointed at her chest.

"Tsubumi...," Gaku weakly called.

"Because I hurt Papa..."

Yes. It was just like what Sousuke said before.

"...Sorry...," she gazed at Gaku who was still crouching. "Papa...Sorry..."

"Sorry?" Gaku repeated the word. 

"...Sorry...Sorry...Sorry..."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Gaku immediately took her in his arms. He stood up, rocking her gently. "Come on, my little angel. Stop saying sorry."

"Papa...Papa will forgive me...?"

"There's no need to forgive, Tsubumi. Papa can never be mad at you."

"But I said I hate Papa...when I don't...I love Papa...Big love..."

"Then just think that the more you hate, the more you love?"

"The more you love, the more you hate...?"

"Uhh, fuck no. Screw that. Just forget it. Papa loves you and that's that."

"Gaku-kun...! Your words!" Tsumugi him, slightly slapping his upper back. 

But Gaku was extremely happy at that moment. He only answered by snatching a quick kiss from his wife's lips. And also planting a kiss on their daughter's crown.

"...Hehehe!" Tsubumi's giggle lightened not only the room but also everything.

After some moments of smiling to himself, Ten nudged the teary-eyed Ryuu on his elbow, signaling him to get the tray again. Ryuu complied, knowing it was the perfect time to make things sweet as they should be. Originally. 

"Soooo, who's up for a fruit salad!" Ryuu barged in the room. He added another bowl, making it 5.

Ten followed. "I've been dying to eat. How about Tsubumi-chan?" 

"Uncle Ryuu! Uncle Ten!" Tsubumi crawled down from her father and scampered toward the two. She helped them put down the desserts on the table just in front of the sofa. 

"Ah!" Tsumugi clapped. "While you're here, let me get something from the fridge too!"

"Thanks!" / "Thank you." 

"Mama!" Tsubumi hugged her mother's legs. "Let me go with you!"

The older of the cute bunny lovers merrily laughed. "Look who has recharged! Let's go then!" 

And the younger clone nodded and took her mother's hand, skipping joyously while humming her favorite IDOLiSH7 song: Wish Voyage.

Meanwhile, the two silver-haired men, one standing in crossed arms and one still sitting at the edge of the sofa, were just watching the busybodies. Ryuu just turned on the television and Ten had little interest to shift his focus on anything aside from his long-awaited dessert.

"What brings you here?" Gaku asked, not tearing his gaze away from his friends.

"You told me not to talk to you," Sousuke plainly replied.

"You just talked to me."

"Back at you."

Silence.

Gaku slid his fingers through his hair. "Damn it. Why am I even talking to you."

"If I can't talk to you, at least I can talk to my granddaughter."

"Tch. She's only your granddaughter when she can give you money."

That slightly cut Sousuke. True, it was Yaotome Productions who handled Tsubumi's commercials and endorsements, even before she was born. Tsumugi endorsed pregnancy milk, baby milk, baby diaper, baby body wash, baby powder, baby vitamins, baby clothing store, and even a baby necessities shop. More often than not, Gaku also appeared in the commercials and public advertisements. Was it to show that they are one of Japan entertainment industry's power couples? 

No. 

"My intent is to show that you and your wife have a nice family."

Upon reaching his ears, Gaku's brows twitched. "Ha. I don't need your help in such things. Besides, how can I trust you. You can't fool me."

"Hmph. That's the problem with you." Sousuke finally stood from his seat.

Gaku scoffed. "I just have one problem and that's you."

"You can't forgive."

"I had many problems because of you. All because of you."

From the family, the attitude, the ups and downs in his career, and a few clusters of his love life.

Sousuke stood beside him. "You have one less problem because of me though."

"Come again?"

The father looked at his son with all the remaining hope he had within him. For him.

"Love your family more than anyone."

That caused Gaku's existence to shake. "You..."

"Because no one would love you more than they would and could. Even if it's too late."

Gaku was sure he saw a glint of something unexplainable in his father eyes. And it became more unfathomable because of the short smile he rarely sees from him. When was the last time his father smiled at him? The time when they celebrated his birthday at the French restaurant? When he graduated from pre-school? When they went to take a family portrait?

The night before their family completely broke apart?

Sousuke's face turned back to the neutral facade. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

This time, it's Gaku who glued a smile. "Yeah. Seems like you're about to write your final will and testament."

"If that's the case, I'll give everything to my granddaughter. Not to a brat like you."

"Without the father, there's no child."

"I never asked you to speak for me," Sousuke muttered.

"So I don't even get a cent after you made me one of your strippers?"

"No. You'll not accept anything anyway, will you. That's how ungrateful you are."

"Because I can earn money even by winking."

That had Sousuke voiced an amused low hum. 

"But I can never earn my father's love even if I did everything he wanted me to do."

The pain in Gaku's voice is as deep as the scar in Sousuke's heart. Just how bad is his reflection to his own son's perspective? Didn't his son know that he never missed his birthday? That he laid out all the cards in the industry for him to shine in the industry from his coaches until the TRIGGER production team? That he had a room exclusively for the video tapes and photo albums he collected when he was witnessing a growing Gaku including merchandises that involve him?

So what's the point of mending strings when he couldn't sweep away the thick black clouds around his son's mind about him?

"Gaku."

The man brushed his nose with his thumb before responding. "What."

"I'm not a good father."

"I know. We all know."

"But that doesn't mean I never loved you. It's a special love, Son."

"Shit," Gaku cursed. He began pinching his temples. "You're giving me goosebumps."

"I hope you find in your heart to forgive me so I can also forgive myself."

Sousuke thought he had the final spotlight. But Gaku kept the scene rolling.

"Of course. I can't deny that you're my one and only old man. I may not inherit your wealth but because of the scarcity you had in your life, I was able to learn what I should value."

The older Yaotome fastened a small smile as he patted the younger one's back. 

"You're welcome."

"Grandpaaaaaa! Papaaaaaaaa!" Tsubumi's energetic voice echoed throughout the two-story house.

When the two Yaotomes looked at the little girl, they both know something has been healed. It may not be a complete cure but at least, holes were starting to be patched. 

Thanks to the gift of Gaku and Tsumugi's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha....Originally 1 then 3 chapters...Now 4... *slams my head on the floor*
> 
> I love Gaku's i7 Orchestra SSR card btw so I'll have 3 stories inspired by it PLUS 1 more from the Crescent Rise that I wasn't able to post before...
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
